


All Wrapped Up

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Writing Requests [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Shot, Three Things Prompt: A Scarf & A Poorly Wrapped Present & A Kiss, Writing request, anon request, pining eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: After being unable to speak to the attractive transfer student, Levi Ackerman, for months, Eren Jaeger decided there's one thing he can do: get him a birthday present. Once he noticed that Levi's scarf was beginning to wear down to bare threads he stops to buy him a new one. With the help of his roommate, Jean Kirschtein, the two manage to succeed only in turning the scarf into a hideously wrapped ball of tape and torn gift wrap. The two sneak into the gym, stuff the item in Levi's locker while he swims, and beat feet. Only there was one little problem: Eren left more than just the scarf in Levi's locker when he shook out his bag.





	All Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the request, Anon! This was such a cute little fluff thing to do. Nothing fills the void I call my salty ass soul like some good ole fluffin'! I hope you guys will enjoy the cute little one shot!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Day after day he sat across the classroom from him, often time speaking his friends as they huddled around the desk where he always sat. It was too strange for him to just walk up and approach him. The upperclassman wasn’t exactly known to many to be the social butterfly. Since he’d transferred into the school Levi Ackerman had caught the eyes of many people. It wasn’t exactly too hard to see why either with snowy skin, pale, rose lips, gorgeous, steely blue eyes, and glossy,jet black hair that fell perfectly against his angular features sharply contrasting to his skin tone. Eren Jaeger had been entranced from the first day he’d seen him strut through the halls.

In the college there wasn’t exactly anyone else like him. Sure, there were other attractive guys but no one gave off a presence quite like he did. It was a small, private college so people were aware of the oddities and Levi was one of those oddities. When he was with the couple friends he’d made was oftentimes caught wearing a scowl and rolling his eyes but when he was alone he often went out to the edge of the campus property to brace against a towering red maple tree and read or sleep. He always looked so peaceful like that. It made Eren wonder if anyone had ever approached him when he sat out there to read, contemplate, or fall asleep. There wasn’t too much he knew about Levi aside from the fact he’d heard his birthday was sometime during the winter break, he transferred from California, and he was on the swim team.

Of course, due to the cold, he’d not seen Levi outside and assumed, much like a cat, he’d found another place to hole up somewhere. Eren hadn’t found that new place yet but there was also one other thing he began to notice. Levi always wore a scarf with his thick white peacoat and black beanie. Once he went inside he shed the layers but it honestly wasn’t even that cold yet. He surmised that was due to him being from the southern part of California, where it stayed rather warm, but each time Levi removed his scarf Eren noticed the wear. The ends of the maroon scarf were frayed, the threads were bare, and it was beginning to thin. Eren had been thinking of something to do for him but he wasn’t exactly the most decisive person on the planet. 

By the end of the day he’d once again attempted to write out a letter confessing his feelings for Levi but just scribbled it out and tossed it away. It was growing increasingly more difficult to hold in that he wanted to take Levi out on a date sometime, that he wanted to get to know him, and that even just talking to him would make him happy. Somehow he wanted Levi to notice him. He’d asked some friends about it, who’d called him crazy, and decided that there was one thing he could do. If he couldn’t confess and he couldn’t talk to him face to face then he’d have to do it some other way. 

After school he’d driven off to the mall where he spent hours searching for the perfect gift. What exactly did he buy for a guy he knew next to nothing about? That was hard. Only when he caught a rack of scarves hanging in a shop window did he know exactly what to get for him. He knew that Levi’s was maroon, and it was a good color for him, but he wanted something better. Thanks to his mother’s obsession with fashion magazines he knew what would make those steely grey blue eyes of Levi’s pop. Cobalt with little hints of cream and flint in the plaid was going to look amazing with Levi’s normal wintry outfit. So what he’d read some of the magazines before? They made for great toilet literature.

Buying the scarf was only the first part of the mission. The next thing was wrapping it. He couldn’t let his mother know that her son was buying a present for a boy who’d just so happened to transfer into his criminal analysis class. His mother would talk nonstop about safe sex again and how he should be careful. That was not the conversation the 19 year old wished to have again ever. Now he just kept his love life rather private and so that meant hiding that he was going to be a wrapping a present. The only bad thing about hiding? Eren had never wrapped a present in his life.

When Eren bought things for people he preferred gift bags and the like but one would not do well if left in the locker room for Levi. Being on the swim team meant the winter season was filled with Levi taking laps in the pool after classes. He knew that Levi had a locker and after meeting up with Jean and Reiner after wrestling practice he knew which locker that was. Unfortunately not only were the lockers not very secure but they were on the small side. Levi’s locker was large enough to fit his bag inside and that was about it. How he was supposed to stuff the present inside he didn’t know but he was sure he could figure that out later.

At the moment he needed to focus on how to wrap a scarf. He’d bought some foil, hunter green and gold gift wrap and sat down in his dorm room attempting to figure it out. It seemed to make sense in his head: cut the paper, wrap the scarf, tape the fuck out of it, finish process. So much of Eren had hoped that was exactly how easy it wa going to be but he was wrong. Fumbling in the floor for a half hour he learnt that wrapping a plus scarf and covering it in paper meant ripping it with the slightest bit of pressure. By the time his roommate, Jean, had come back in he didn’t say so much as a single word about his predicament. He’d been one of the people Eren sought advice from so Jean knew exactly what was going on.

Topaz eyes just lingered on him enough to make him uncomfortable before he decided that the flaxen haired asshole could knock it off.

“Jean, stop staring holes through the back of my head before I knock you off the bunk,” Eren growled lowly, turquoise eyes flashing to his roommate.

Cheeky grin plastered on his face, Jean shrugged “It’s not like I’d have far to fall. Seriously, Eren, what the fuck are you even doing? That looks awful.”

Eren groaned as he laid out flat on his back “Ugghh, I know! I’ve never wrapped something before.  _ Help?” _

At the display Jean let out a sigh and placed his soda can on the desk next to their joined bunks “Alright but neither have I. Surely the both of us can put our heads together and figure it out.” No. No, they most certainly could not. It seemed that two idiots on the project was much worse than one. After going through two rolls of tape, one roll of wrapping paper, and accidentally cutting themselves on the tape dispenser the boys had to call it a night. They were left with one horribly misshapen tape ball of a present. Eren didn’t even care by that point he just wanted to shower and sleep so he stuffed the scarf into his bag and tried to forget about the eyesore of a wrapped monstrosity. 

Come morning Eren awoke ready to get his Thursday classes over with. After that there was only Friday before he’d be a free man. Exams were easily the worst part of college but he’d studied well and knew that he could handle them with ease. After spending grueling hours on exams he was finally able to meet up with Jean who was going to pop the lock on Levi’s locker for him. He might have looked like a stuck up snot but after a while Jean turned out to be one of the best friends he’d ever had even if they fought at times. For moments like these he was rather glad that Eren had a good friend like Jean who could pick a lock. Of course he wasn’t ever going to ask how he learned it but he could appreciate him for it.

Once the locker was open Eren quickly turned his bag up and dumped out the present mushing it into Levi’s bag and shutting the locker before anyone could see. Jean made sure to remember what number the lock was on when he removed it, somehow being rather perceptive of him, and then hooked it back to the locker with the number correctly positioned. After that the two took off. The rest of the night he wondered if Levi got it and if he liked it. Eren’s mind rushed to every possible outcome even the ones that came to mind where he hated it or was allergic to the blend of fabric. God, what if he was allergic to something?! Horror and uncertainty remained etched into his face all night. Jean had tried to put it on his favorite stand-up specials to help ease his anxiety but not even that could keep him from laying awake at night.

Friday morning arrived after a rather sleepless night for Eren. It was the last day of exams and after this he got to go home for winter break. It’d be nice if the day just flew by for him but unfortunately his classes only drug on as the exams began. He spent most of the morning hating his life until he made it to his criminal analysis class and saw something that made his heart lurch in his chest: Levi was wearing his scarf. Just as he suspected the colors brought out the vivid blue behind the turbulent starlight in his eyes. Levi made a quick glance over to Eren’s direction and smiled. Eren could have sworn his heart stopped.

Was that a mistake? Was that smile even for him? Eren didn’t leave a note that said it was from him so how did Levi know? Maybe it was just because he caught him staring… yeah that was it. Returning his attention to the exam that had been placed in front of him Eren tried to do his best to get it done so he could leave. Thankfully his distraction left rather soon. Levi had appeared to finish the exam quickly so he then gathered his things and stepped out the door. Once Eren felt like he could breathe again, due to the ceasing constriction on his chest, he managed to finish up the exam and head out. He was finally done for that day and that meant he could pack up and go home.

Upon exiting the room he suddenly felt a hand on his wrist before his back hit the wall and he was starting Levi in the eyes “Thank you.”

Eren froze and began to fumble over his tongue “I---uh, I don’t--- For what?”

Rolling his eyes Levi removed the scarf from his neck  _ “This. _ Granted that was the worst gift wrapping I’ve seen in all of my life but it made it easier to get into. You know my birthday isn’t for another two weeks.”

Nodding, as he’d so clearly been caught, Eren sighed and averted his gaze from Levi “Uh, yeah, I just knew it was over break and we wouldn’t be in class. I didn’t wanna miss it.”

Levi grinned “Well, I like that you’re thinking ahead. My birthday is December 25th so it’s never hard to forget. I also don’t think you meant to give me  _ this.” _ Reaching into his pocket Levi removed a crumpled up piece of paper and handed it to Eren. Almost immediately as he unfolded it did Eren realize what had just happened. Of all the things to fall out of his bag and get stuck to the hideous ball of tape his note of scribbled out confessions had to get tossed into the mix. Beyond mortified Eren’s eyes scanned the scrawled out words and failed to notice Levi moving his arms over his head. When Eren finally looked up he noticed Levi’s scarf was now around his neck and Levi’s hands were holding the ends.

Jerking him forward, Levi immediately wrapped his hands in the scarf and placed his lips over Eren’s. Taken off guard by the action, Eren simply flailed for a moment before he understood what was happening. As he kissed Levi back for a fraction of a second he’d gotten to understand what bliss truly was. Quite due to his bad luck, Levi then pulled away from him.

Eren cocked his head to the side “Uh---”

Interrupting the sentence Eren was no doubt going to fumble over, Levi gave him a soft smile and reached out for his cheek “In return, my Christmas gift to you,” he pushed up on his toes and whispered “is that when you ask me out on purpose I’ll say  _ yes. _ Just to make that easier here’s my number. See you around, Eren Jaeger.” As Eren felt a hand in his jeans pocket he jumped and before he knew how to respond Levi was wrapping the scarf around his own neck and sauntering off.  He didn’t even know Levi knew his name! He wondered how and why. Somehow it seemed the hand of cards he’d been dealt, even if it seemed a mistake at first, had been winners for the jackpot all along and Eren _fully_ intended on cashing out his win during break.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, for those sending me a couple emails about this: I did release a survey for the long fics I write, yes, I did say my requests will be opening again soon because of that. From May 22nd, 2017 - June 5th, 2017 they will open again and I have stated that on my tumblr as well as in the series description. So, that's the scoop and I hope I managed to answer your questions! :3
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠


End file.
